


You are the one

by dmichelle312



Series: GhiraLink stories (Ghirahim/SS Link) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fireplaces, Gentleness, Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Hair Brushing, Hand Jobs, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I write erotism NOT porn I DON'T do porn, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Love, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Oneness, Rain, Red String of Fate, Red Thread of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, See the link in my beginning author's notes, Songfic, Tender Sex, Tenderness, True Love, Undressing, Vulnerability, Wet Clothing, confidences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Link and Ghirahim share a tender connection and a fiery passion.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: GhiraLink stories (Ghirahim/SS Link) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747153
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Redemption arcs, TLOZ fanfics





	You are the one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).



> The Song featured in this fic is "Undisclosed desires", by Muse.
> 
> The title of the fic, "You are the one" is from the lyrics.
> 
> This song is so beautiful it hurts me.
> 
> "I know you've suffered. But I don't want you to hide. It's cold and loveless. I won't let you be denied. I want to recognize your beauty is not just just a mask. I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to exorcise the demons from your past." - the sheer power those lines have... 😭
> 
> That sounds like something Link would tell Ghirahim because he knows about Ghirahim's painful and traumatic past with Demise (and all the abuse and torture Ghirahim suffered at the hands of his cruel and sadistic former master) and because he love Ghirahim.
> 
> The Red Thread/String of Fate also referred to as the Red Thread of Marriage, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese mythology. It is commonly thought of as an invisible red cord around the finger of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation as they are "their true love".
> 
> The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.
> 
> Folks, I write erotism NOT porn, I DON'T do porn (I find it quite offensive and insulting that some people don't bother to learn the difference between the two and that they call porn what isn't porn or that they call all sex porn, it's ridiculous and insulting). Folks, read the comment section of this fanfiction where I explain the differences between the two:
> 
> [Must read post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177200?show_comments=true#comments)
> 
> "Oh! Don't forget to eat a good breakfast. Cucco eggs are the best way to start the day!" — Young Woman (A Link Between Worlds).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Link was back from his walk in the forest. He made his way back to the mansion and knocked on the door. Ghirahim opened the door and looked him up and down.

"It's raining and you're soaking wet. Don't just stand there, come in", Ghirahim said.

Ghirahim took Link's hand, gently pulled Link inside and close the door behind them. Ghirahim kissed Link. Link melt into the kiss and kissed him back. Ghirahim's hand moved lower and lower until it reached Link's pants. His hand began massaging Link's cock through his pants. Link moaned. When he removed his hand, Link whined. Ghirahim chuckled.

"Be a little patient, Link. First, let's get you out of those wet clothing and into something warm and dry, before you catch your death", Ghirahim said.

He undressed Link and hanged the wet clothes for dry, then he helped Link into dry and clean clothes. Then he sat Link in front of the fireplace. He snapped his fingers and a warm crackling fire was burning in the fireplace. He made Link eat some bread, cheese and fruit. After that they were ready for a make out session. Ghirahim was enjoying Link's closeness so much, not wanting to let him go, their chests melted together and they leaned their foreheads together, closing their eyes. Soft light, a bit of red wine and passion did their job and the intimacy was wonderful. Ghirahim removed Link's pants and wrapped his hand around Link's member.

"You know what's so great about getting a hand job, love? How passive it is. It's a real indulgence. You could do it yourself. And if someone can do it better, then that's like the ultimate", Ghirahim explained as he prepared to give Link one.

Link moaned when he felt Ghirahim's hand and fingers on his cock.

"feels great, doesn't it? You're even more beautiful like this, when you're aroused and pliant just for me. You always make the best sounds and the way your face scrunches up when you moan my name... pure perfection", Ghirahim added.

Link climaxed, screaming out Ghirahim's name. Link laid there boneless for the next several minutes, Ghirahim stroking his face as he came down from his orgasm. Once Link had recovered, he gave his lover the same treatment and was delighted to see Ghirahim climaxing and screaming his name in pleasure. They laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, their foreheads touching, their mouths a milimeter apart.

_I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied  
Soothe me...  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure_

Link rubbed his thumb over one of Ghirahim's ears, relishing in the intimacy of having his most cherished person in bed, vulnerable and open only to him.

"Link, since you set me free from Demise and the sword, and after you told me that Demise had been lying to me since early childhood, that I never was a demon, that I have a soul, I started healing and found some peace", Ghirahim said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. It must have been awful. You're not alone anymore. I will never leave you. We might not have met in the best of circumstances, but I'm glad we met, and I'm glad I was there to give you your freedom and a better life. I know you're healing and that's good", Link replied.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

"You didn't exactly have an easy life either", Ghirahim said, with an empathetic smile.

"I'm healing too, thanks to you. I know a way to make you forget the bad and traumatic things you've been through, if only for a moment, love", Link said, already eyeing their bedroom door.

Ghirahim smiled.

"I'll make it real good for you", Link added.

Link took Ghirahim's hand and they went to their bedroom.

_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You may be a "sinner" but your innocence is mine  
Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one_

Link removed his clothes. Next he slowly undressed Ghirahim, taking his time, driving his boyfriend wild with desire. Link gently pushed Ghirahim onto the bed and kissed him. Ghirahim felt Link's lips touch his chest and his belly. Link was enraptured by his boyfriend's muscled, naked limbs, drinking Ghirahim's beauty like some wondrous wine. Link slid his hands into Ghirahim's beautiful moonglow hair, gently stroking the rain gray skin of Ghirahim's beautiful face. Link's movements languid and unhurried, he slowly prepped his boyfriend. First one finger, the two. After slathering lube on the head of his cock and wiping his fingers on a towel, link entered his boyfriend with one smooth thrust and then still, he pushed inside and gave Ghirahim time to adjust to the fullness of his cock.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

There was no way Ghirahim was going to get off this dick unsatisfied. No fucking way. Link was going to make it real good for Ghirahim and shower him with love and affection. Link began to rock his hips back and forth. Ghirahim groaned in pleasure as he was being filled by Link's cock. Link thrusted inside his beautiful boyfriend, hitting his prostate over and over again. He smiled when he saw how close to climax Ghirahim was.

_Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me  
You are the one_

"I love you. Come for me, Ghirahim", Link said.

Ghirahim stiffened, threw his head back and screamed Link's name in pleasure. Then Link came too, screaming Ghirahim's name in pleasure. Link pulled out and wrapped Ghirahim in a loving embrace. They resumed their position where they laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, their foreheads touching, their mouths a milimeter apart.

"I love you too", Ghirahim replied.

They could feel that red thread of fate, the one binding them and they relished the wonderful feeling, the intimacy and the joy of just being and of loving and being loved. They cuddled under the blankets and Ghirahim petted Link's hair. Link sighed in contentment. Link took Ghirahim into his arms and buried his face in Ghirahim's silvery white hair, his hair like moonbeams, like stardust. Ghirahim smiled tenderly at the other man, his dark brown eyes staring into Link's sapphire blue ones. Link took a hair brush and brushed his boyfriend's beautiful, silky moonglow hair. Ghirahim smiled.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Eventually, they drifted off to sleep. Link woke up an hour later and couldn't go back to sleep. He got out of bed, being careful not to wake his boyfriend up and got some water. Then he put the keys in his pouch, sneaked out and locked the door behind him. He made his way to the greenhouse on the mansion grounds. He unlocked the door and got in. He closed the door behind him and say down. The greenhouse was also beautiful at night. Link glanced up to see a full moon visible through the glass panels above, the moonlight pouring through the glass panels. The plants and flowers were beautiful in the moonlight. It was late and he could hear the crickets chirping. Link could see the gardens surrounding the greenhouse through the glass panels and Ghirahim's rose bushes. Ghirahim was very proud of his rose bushes that flourished under his care. Link heard the door open and close behind him and footsteps falling softly in his direction. Ghirahim sat down and his arm slid around Link's waist.

"You couldn't sleep, sky child?, Ghirahim said.

"Yeah", Link replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up?", Ghirahim asked.

"You were sleeping so well. I didn't have the heart to wake you", Link replied.

Link took Ghirahim's hand, kissed the back of it, the palm and each finger one after the other. Ghirahim smiled and returned the gesture. Link's hand caressed Ghirahim's side and arm, his eyes on his boyfriend's face. Ghirahim kissed Link and Link returned the kiss. Link stood up and took Ghirahim's hand.

"We should go back to bed", Link said.

"Yes", Ghirahim replied.

They walked through the gardens and made their way back to the mansion. They went to their bedroom and climbed into bed. Ghirahim pulled the blankets up to their chins. Ghirahim gently stroke Link's face.

"Ghirahim?", Link said.

"Yes, Link?", Ghirahim replied.

"Sleep well", Link said.

"You too", Ghirahim replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Link got up before his boyfriend and made breakfast. He made cucco eggs, bacon and toasts. Then he diced fruit and bits of cheese. He filled two cups with orange juice. Ghirahim walked into the kitchen, hugged Link from behind and rest his chin on Link's shoulder for a moment. Link smiled at him and Ghirahim returned the smile.

"I hope I didn't forget anything", Link said.

"No, this is perfect. You remembered all my favorites too", Ghirahim replied.

"Now let's eat because I'm starving!", Link said.

Ghirahim chuckled affectionately.

"Yes, let's eat", Ghirahim replied.

They took a few bites.

"It's delicious, Link", Ghirahim said.

"Thank you. I love it too", Link replied.

Ghirahim kissed Link and Link returned the kiss.

"I love you, Link", Ghirahim said.

"I love you too", Link replied.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> I drew inspiration from those videos when I was writing this fic:
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHiKQj6jziU)
> 
> [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQlyxa7f1sI)
> 
> [Video 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnsFzcmghRU)
> 
> [Video 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6Gk4pxTuJ8)
> 
> [Video 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHtNrWjBbdY)
> 
> [Video 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbiIN-QpAew)
> 
> [Video 7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBHEKirq8vg)
> 
> [Video 8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUmWlbv4cv4)
> 
> [Video 9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikeynvO8NYE)
> 
> As I've said before, if you want to be notified when I post new works or new chapters, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live feedback Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
